


The Discussion

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Bill & Gini - Fandom, Masters of Sex, virginia johnson - Fandom, william masters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Virginia have decided to participate in the study together but what guidelines and rules must be established?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discussion

The session at the lab had not gone exactly as Virginia had imagined but it was what it was. Just how exactly would the next session go? How would they go about the shift from breasts to full intercourse?  
Virginia's nerves were getting the best of her as she rode to work that morning. She had not slept much, concerning herself with the awkwardness that was to come once she encountered Bill. He wasn't someone she found particularly attractive but it was important for their work to progress. She knew that the session would be awkward but the day would be worse. As she removed her coat and gloves and placed them on the rack she quietly found her way to her desk to start her scheduling for the day. Bill had yet to arrive so she knew there was plenty to do before he came in and began barking out orders. As she sat however her mind couldn't focus on anything but that night and the conversations that needed to occur before the session tonight. She decided to make a list of questions and concerns that she believed were essential to maintaining the strictest of professionalism.

She wrote the following:

1\. We should develop a weekly schedule in order to maintain our normal lives. I suggest 2 nights per week, most likely Tuesday and Thursday.  
2\. All contact should take place in the lab only.  
3\. Our names and information should be recorded the same as everyone else and stored in the file cabinet. We should be referred to always as our ID number.  
4\. What form of Birth Control will we be using?

She stopped for a minute and began to erase that question...and then stopped herself. She knew that Bill was basically infertile but she also knew that Bill didn't know that she knew. It would seem very strange if she were to engage in sex with him without some discussion of protection. He would surely know that she knew and that couldn't happen. So back on the list it went. She was certain that this outline and questions would be sufficient to achieve what she was seeking and also that it wouldn't be objectionable to Bill. She folded it up and placed it in her lab pocket just as Bill walked through the door. He paused briefly before asking her for his schedule.

"Good Morning Bill. You have a 9:00 with Mrs. Brighton followed by a meeting with Scully at 10:00. I am not sure the nature of the meeting but it is at his office. You also have a meeting with Dr. Langham in regards to the study. He asked if 2:00 would work? I told him that I would verify with you and let him know. I also scheduled another session with the Martinson's this evening and another session for us. Is all of that confirmed for you?" 

"Yes", he responded.  
"Virginia..about the session for us...I think we should have a brief meeting about that...or rather a discussion." he hesitantly spoke.  
"I have made a list myself and feel that we should have that discussion as well. Would you prefer to have it now or wait until this evening?" She asked.  
"It is only 8:20 so we have time to do it now, if you prefer?"  
"That is fine"

They entered into his office and closed the door. Virginia sat as she always did in the chair on the left side of his desk. With as much interaction as they have had, her nerves were getting the best of her. Her palms became clammy and she was shaking a bit. This was not a normal conversation that you have with your Boss! How was she supposed to bring all of this up? Bill shuffled through some papers and pulled out a paper of his own.

"Now, should we get on with this?" He asked.  
"Yes. Should I go first?"  
"I think that is fine."

"The first item on my list is developing a schedule..so that our normal lives aren't interrupted. A schedule we can count on on a weekly basis. I was thinking about Tuesday and Thursday nights? Does that work for you?"  
"I would prefer Monday and Thursday if that is possible? I have this dreadful dinner with Libby and some peers that I must attend on most Tuesdays."  
"I don't see that as a problem."  
"Then that is settled. Two days a week on Monday and Thursday. What is next on the list?"  
"#2...that all contact should take place in the lab only."  
"I agree...#3?"  
"Our names and information should be recorded as everyone else and kept anonymous at all times. What we are doing cannot get out Bill."  
"I agree...#4 then?"  
She took a deep breathe, swallowed hard and started. "About Birth Control? Is there a particular option you prefer? A particular method that is best?" The clamminess in her palms turned to pure sweat and her temples began to pulse a bit as she waited for a response.  
The calm face that Bill had carried through the previous questions turned to a serious consternation look. Virginia wasn't sure what he was thinking. Maybe he wanted to tell her the truth? Maybe he was just considering the best method? Her mind was racing through all the possibilities.  
Well Virginia most women in the study use a diaphragm...is that your preferred method currently?  
This conversation was getting very personal, very quickly! "I have used a diaphragm before, yes. I have also used several other methods like condoms, jellies and the pull out method. I am open to whatever is the safest method."  
"The pull out method isn't something that will work for this study. We have to record the orgasm and ejaculation each time and how it affects the female, so that isn't an option! I think you should be fitted with a diaphragm then. When was the last time you had that done?"  
"A few years ago."  
"Yes then, the best method is the diaphragm and I will fit you with one before our session. Are you alright with that?  
"I suppose so."

In the back of her mind she was a bit annoyed at the idea that he was making her go through this instead of just revealing the truth to her but she also understood that his condition is something very difficult for men to accept and can be very damaging to their self worth.

"Are those all of your questions and concerns?"  
"Yes..well there is one more."  
"What is that?"  
"I would prefer there to be no kissing."  
"Kissing is an important part of sex and foreplay Virginia. You know that it is."  
"It can be but I truly prefer that to be something I keep personal and outside of this study."  
"I suppose that will be alright then."  
"Do you have any questions or concerns, Bill?"  
"I believe that we covered them. So, we will plan on fitting you tonight at 6 after the other session is over and then we can begin our session."  
"Yes, that is fine. I have other things to attend to, so I should go. Do you need anything else from me?"  
"No, that is all. Thank You."

As she exited his office the feeling of dread had left her body. She was resolved to the fact that this was happening.


End file.
